


The Note

by kc82



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kc82/pseuds/kc82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn sends Ali off to Houston with a little piece of encouragement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Note

Ali and Ashlyn have always enjoyed writing notes to each other. They're essential when your relationship exists across states and continents. Sometimes their notes are spontaneous text messages, emails, or snapchats. But their favorite notes have always been handwritten. On napkins, the back of grocery lists, or ripped out journal entries.

These are the ones Ali keeps tucked away in a shoebox on the top shelf of her closet. On days when Ashlyn feels particularly far away, Ali brings out the box and is reminded of all the ways Ashlyn loves her.

 

After their Olympic run comes to an early close, they decide to get back home quickly. They knew it was going to be too painful to linger around Brazil, surrounded by athletes celebrating or fans offering their condolences.

So they flew to Florida. Ashlyn heading to Satellite Beach to soak up some time with her nephew, and Ali to Miami to let her Mom spoil her for a few days.

It was during their Monday night phone call that Ali casually said she was thinking about playing in the Spirit game later that week. Ashlyn shouldn't have been surprised. Of course Ali was ready to play again.

Although it meant their long weekend together in the new house would be cut short, Ashlyn knew it was what Ali needed. Some of their teammates needed to blow off steam or veg out. But Ali needed to play.

So the next morning, Ashlyn made the long drive down to Ali's mom's house in Miami. They spent the day laying low to give Ali’s legs as much recovery as possible. They retired to the guest room early that night, as Ali had plans to convince Ashlyn to give her a massage. You know, for recovery.

 

After Ali was completely blissed out, Ashlyn dug through her backpack looking for her small leather journal. She had spent her entire drive to Miami thinking about Ali and what an incredible journey she’s had. The words flowed effortlessly until she had filled the page in her loopy sometimes cursive-sometimes print handwriting.

 

Their alarm went off at the crack of dawn the next morning. Ali had booked the earliest flight she could find so she could spend the whole day with her team. Ashlyn drove Ali to the airport as she made her way out of town to get back to Orlando. They shared a quick and happy goodbye at the curb, knowing that it wouldn’t be too long this time.

 

Later that morning, Ali made it to Houston and got settled in her hotel room. As she went through her suitcase separating out her items, she found a small folded up piece of lined paper. She didn’t even need to open it to know what was inside.

She carefully unfolded it, instantly comforted by the familiar handwriting.

 

_To my warrior,_

_You are strong. You are courageous. You are a leader. You are making an impact. Your teammates are lucky to have a leader like you, who puts the team before herself. All of the young players in the stadium and at home are going to remember this day. They are going to remember the superstar olympian who came back to play. They will remember how you signed and took pictures with a giant smile on your face despite the loss we just suffered. They are going to remember you. Not for your medals, but for what you do on the field. I love you and I can’t wait to watch you crush._

_Love,_

_Ashlyn_


End file.
